The Return: A Thor Fanfic
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: set after Thor and before Thor 2. Thor returns to earth to Jane. Right now its just light romance but im sure something will happen to get the plot going. It will get pretty sexy in later chapters, so its T for now may be M. Im new at this so please review :) ThorxJane
1. Chapter 1: The Before

Thor stared out over Asgard, bracing himself on the balcony beam. In the distance he can see a tiny gold figure upon the bridge. Hemidall. He wants to talk to him, about her, to see how she is doing. Being guardian of the worlds he has the ability to see all. Yet Thor doesn't move; he knows what he will hear. It will only upset him more knowing he cannot visit her, not yet anyway. He turned to go back into the bedroom tossing his robe aside and climbing back into the bed. Thor lay on his bed thinking of her, wondering if she was thinking of him. Although many Asgardian women made their affections for him know, since his return he didn't care. She was all he wanted. To get to know her more, spend time with her more, kiss her more. Oh yes he would like to do a lot of that and more. His brain was starting to fog over, remembering how she felt when he pulled her against him. Thor needed to sleep but couldn't, seeing how tomorrow was going to be a big day. He would return to her, one way or another.

Jane leaned back in her lounge chair looking up in the sky. It has been almost a year since she accidentally hit him with her car that first night. Researching for so long, about to have all the answers she was looking for, but he was gone. Back to Asgard, beamed up in what he called the bifrost when he yelled to Hemidall. '_Was that his name_?' she thought, she wasn't sure now that it was so long ago and she was worried from the attack just moments before. Although he only stayed for a short time she felt so connected to him. She was pretty sure he felt the same way when they kissed before he left. She cared for him, really liked him, and he wasn't a bad kisser in that 'Godly' body. She missed him so much it hurt. He said he would come back for her, gave his word even. Maybe a year on earth was different from Asgard. Jane wondered what happened that day, the day he left. It caused a storm that in any other mind would seem very strange. She knew that something went wrong up the realms above her. She didn't want to think of that now, she just wanted to relax. Closing her eyes the stars, hoping he would leave her mind. He didn't and all she thought of was that kiss. It was short but filled with so much passion and promises that didn't happen. She sighed and just played out different scenarios on what would have happened. Jane pulled the blanket that was on her lap tighter and soon fell asleep.

Thor awoke with a loud roar, jolting up fast he tried to get his bearings. It was the same dream he'd been having for some weeks now, of course it was about Jane. Not in the good type of dream though, he had dreamt she moved on, that she was with another man. Always the same dream, or rather nightmare to him, a dark, unkind nightmare. A faceless person would be holding her hand, have it on her hip, on her shoulder, either way he was touching his woman. He shook himself trying to think positive thoughts, the only reason he met her was because he was a foolish boy. Because of his banishment Thor was a good man and was soon going to sit on his father's throne. He got up out of bed and dressed in his leather, metal and trademark bright red cape and grabbing his hammer he fled the bedroom in a flash. (_hehe flash of lighting_) Making his way to the throne room Thor entered and sank down to one knee in front of his parents. He knew it would be difficult to ask and hoped they would understand how much Jane meant to him. His father told him to stand after Thor spoke his pleasantries as any subject of Asgard would. Odin's voice rang loud and clear, booming within the giant room.

"Thor, my son, what brings you here in such a rush?"

"Father, if I may ask a difficult favor from you? I cannot live another day without Jane, I must see her and claim her before another mortal does. I care very deeply for her and I feel she feels the same of me. So the favor i ask from you is, would you please send me back to Earth in Midgard?"

His father closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose deep in thought. Soon his father spoke and only then did Thor let out the breath he didn't realized he was holding.

"If I did send you, you would be very weak and your power would have little effect even with the hammer. How would you plan on returning home? Would you bring this Midgardian Jane back with you?"

"I understand. And yes father I would very much like to bring Jane back to Asgard. I wish to stay for some time before I plan our return. If Hemidall watches I'm sure he would relay my message of returning, thus you would bring us back without the bifrost."

Odin had a thoughtful look and turned to face his queen to see how he should proceed. She gave a nod of approval and smiled at Thor, telling him that she loves him and wishes him the best while in Midgard.

"Then it's settled, I shall send you to Midgard, to Earth. You will notify Hemidall when you wish to return."

Odin rose from the throne and walked down the few steps to Thor and embraced him tightly. Thor's mother did the same, a tiny tear escaped the corner of her eye and he wiped it away with the brush of his thumb.

"I love you son and good luck, may the stars guide you safely to her."

With that Odin tapped his magic scepter and lifted it high causing a rift in the air around them. Thor smiled and gave a 'thank you' look and jumped into the swirling bright hole in the room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Jane was in her van chasing a lightning storm that began small but was now very large. She willed it to be Thor, because a storm of this magnitude in a New Mexican desert was uncommon for this time of year. She pulled the van up for a fast stop and practically threw herself out the door. It was a very warm May night; she hoped it wasn't heat lightning she was chasing. As she jogged closer to the storm she knew it was him, it was just like the storm when she first found him. There was an explosive boom noise that shook the ground and the air around her pushed her down. The storm instantly went away and she sat up on her elbows smiling extremely wide. Although it was dark out she could see him and his cape blowing in the wind as he looked around. She got up as fast as she could and full on sprinted toward him. Jane ran as fast as she could and he turned at the perfect second to catch her in his arms. Thor twirled her around and buried his nose in her neck inhaling her beautiful sent. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist when he was about to set her down. She was slightly uncomfortable against all the metal but held his cape by his shoulders and smiled wide.

"Jane." He smiled back at her with her name rolling of his tongue in a purr.

"Thor, you returned." Her breath was a little ragged as his hands moved to her behind to hold her better.

"I gave you my word dear." He then moved his hand to the small of her back and one to her thigh to lower off him.

Jane stared at him, even in the darkness she could see his looks that she had missed so much. His shoulder length blond hair that looked brown now, his blue eyes that shined when hit with light, and his wide white smile that seemed to glow in the dark. Thor stared into her deep brown eyes and ran his hand up her neck and into her soft brown hair. She gasped when she felt his touch on her hot skin but was not prepared for the second gasp that escaped her. His lips descended onto hers and his hand on her back pulled her against him while his hand in her hair tilted her head. At first she was shocked but then her hands went into his hair and held is shoulder while she lifted herself on her toes. The kiss was filled with passion and it made her knees weak. His tongue darted out to trace her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow him access. The kiss deepened with their tongues moving against one another with that certain urgency. His hands moved to her waist pulling her hips against him and she felt his need. His hands moved up under her shirt and she felt her body heat up with her own need growing. She pulled away when she felt his thumbs lightly pinch her nipples through the lace she wore.

"Jane, what is wrong? Have I done something wrong? I deeply apologize if I moved too fast; it's just that I've missed you so much." He had a serious look on his face, very concerned if he went beyond her boundaries.

"No Thor, you're fine, I've missed you very much as well. I just think we should stop considering we are in the middle of the desert at night. My van is over there and I think we should get you into more less noticeable clothing. I love the outfit personally, but other people will find it strange here."

He nodded and kissed the back of her hand before she led him to the van. Once inside and driving back to her apartment he asked how she had been and what she had done. She told him of her new research, her search for him and her new place of residence. He told her what happened when he went back to Asgard and why it had took him so long to return. He thought of asking how she would feel about returning with him but he decided to save that for later. He was holding her hand and felt very at home with her. He was also trying to control himself, especially in the pants region.

Jane pulled up to her building and parked the van in the garage. She quickly led him up to the top floor where her apartment was on the end. She hoped they wouldn't rush the love making even if she seemed to hurry up. She just wanted no one to see them because most knew she had never brought men up. Especially men clad in leather and metal with a cape and hammer. She chuckled as she realized how out of place he looked here on earth. Thor heard her low laugh and wanted to ask what was funny but they stopped at the end of the hall. She pulled her hand away to get her keys and he missed the warmth. Jane opened the door and walked in first turning on the light and holding it open for him to come in. He walked in and noticed it was a little messy but only with science equipment. She had a two bedroom place but the second bedroom was used as a very large office. She did lead him in that direction but only to the right door which was the bedroom. Thor followed where she went mainly because he didn't know his way around. The room they entered was very cozy looking; a simple bed lay in the middle with an intricate carved wooden headboard. The sheets were as red as his cape and the comforter was silver with black designs. He smiled at this because it was like his armor, he then groaned thinking of her naked in the sheets. He had to control himself again, so he didn't grab her and throw her on the bed. This was his Jane; she deserved all the attention she needs before him and his needs.

Just before Jane lowered herself back on her elbows she cast a look to Thor making sure he was paying attention. He was and he took two giant strides over to her by the edge. He began taking off his armor and cape until he was down to his unzipped pants and thin shirt. Jane leaned forward pulling him by his pants and had to be careful not to shove them down too quickly. The pants dropped to the floor and Thor brought her up to capture her mouth in a heated kiss. When oxygen was needed he removed his boots and the pants and sat on the bed pulling her into his lap. She made a feminine squeak and straddled his lap; she too got rid of her shoes and pants. He once again ran his hands under her shirt; he grabbed the hem and pulled it off her. She ran her hands over his muscled chest then removed his shirt when his arms lifted. She pushed his chest to get him to lay back; luckily he complied because it was like pushing a brick wall. He looked up at her, the faint glow from the main room highlighting her curves and beauty. She was flushed and slightly breathing hard, she sat there letting him get his fill before she continued. She wore a deep purple lace bra and panties set, that in the dark would have looked black. Being a Demi God even with lessened powers, Thor could see every detail of her beauty. His mouth hung slightly open and she half smirked, leaning down to trail kisses from his collarbone to his lips. Their kisses had a certain urgency that had both of them gasping for air when they broke apart. He rolled them over so he was on top, bracing himself he started massaging one of her breasts. He pulled the fabric aside and his mouth descended to capture the pink bud. Seeing the flush of her skin deepen he heard her breath quicken with a long moan following. Thor was about to give the same attention to the other one when a loud shrill went off on the floor. He was going to ignore it but Jane heard it and lightly pushed at his chest.

"I hate to stop you but i should probably get that. I did just go off into a storm and didn't report back." He rolled onto his back and let her get the loud device that she picked off the floor.

"Hello? Darcy? Yes I'm fine… No the storm was not a bust… I'm a little busy because that storm was the one… Yea… Uh huh… Got it… I'll see you tomorrow then… Yep I'll tell him… Goodnight Darcy." Jane hung up the phone and turned back to see his confused look.

"That was Darcy, she says hello. She was just checking on me and this is a cell phone in case you were wondering. This is the off button." She smirked at him and held the red button and set the phone of the night stand. She turned back to Thor and winked with a mischievous look on her face. "Now where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast Part 1

**So me trying to figure out how to use this site is slowly becoming more clear. Sorry this chapter took so long i was having some writing problems. Also finals are coming up so hopefully ill be able to finish chapter 4 between studying and work. Please review or PM me because i would love to hear all suggestions and opinions. :) Happy Reading :) -E**

* * *

Thor and Jane lay together arms, his draped over her hip and hers under his hugging him. The morning sun was coming through her silvery curtains lighting their sleepy features. Thor awakes first but doesn't want to move and wake her. He brushes his fingertips in circles on her hip and is sort of glad about how last night went. Although it had been a long year for both of them, he agreed with her on the topic that was brought to mind.

***flashback***

_Thor grabbed Jane as soon as she set down the phone. He pulled her against his chest and started undoing the clasp of her bra. He slid the fabric off her shoulders and threw it over his head. His hands moved to cup her bottom and bring her hips to meet his. Their mouths melted against one another while she slowly rubbed herself against his bulge. She was getting very heated and he moved to run a finger along the wet fabric between her legs. She gasped when she felt him tug it aside and tease her wet folds before inserting a finger._

_"Thor, wait!" He immediately stopped and pulled out of her replacing the fabric and looking at her questioningly. She closed her eyes and sighed while rolling over to get off him._

_"Jane whatever is wrong? Did I hurt you?" He sat up, concerned for the second time tonight._

_"No, I enjoyed it really, but I don't think it is wise to jump right into bed with you."_

_"I don't understand, please explain. I thought since it had been so long, and I thought we both have wanted this for so long."_

_"Yes, I have thought of this for a long time, but now that this is finally happening i feel as if i could be making a mistake." She looked away, sadness and shyness all mixed with other emotions crossed her face. "I guess I just feel like we don't know enough about each other to be so intimate already. I mean I really, really, like you but I think we should just sleep on the thought of waiting." She picked up his shirt off the floor, put it on, and then crawled under the covers looking at him. He was still in his boxers which were decent enough for her when he climbed under the covers and pulled her close._

_"Anything you wish Jane, you may have from me." She smiled and snuggled closer her hands on his chest rubbing light circles. He put a light hand on her hip and buried his face in her hair closing his eyes. She closed her eyes as well and smiled against his collarbone giving it a light kiss. "Sleep well my angel." He whispered._

_"Thank you for keeping your word and returning to me." He nodded and they both relaxed and started to drift to sleep._

***end flashback***

Jane stirred in her sleep when Thor pulled her closer, kissing the crook of her neck. Part of him felt bad being on earth with no money to take her out on a date. He hoped she would understand how he wasn't like normal humans because he was godly and from Asgard. Eventually he planned to return with her in tow to meet his parents and friends. Last night she did have a point in getting to know one another better. If he was to make her his queen she would have to be comfortable with being with him forever. Human customs and most Asgardian ones depict on knowing one another and courting, falling deeper in love. He knew he would love her the more he got to know her and hopefully she would love him back. She started to stir more in his arms and he loosened his grip to see if she was going to turn over. They were in a spooning position; they fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces.

Jane began to wake up and felt arms around her loosely, she opened her eyes and turned around. His blue eyes met hers in the morning light and he smiled at her sleepy smile.

"Good morning Jane. Did you sleep well?"

She stretched and replied. "Yes, very well. What about you?" She started rubbing circles on his chest again, amazed how he was built like a body builder but not in a gross way. She found some battle scars and traced them with her fingers then kissing each one lightly.

"This was the best sleep I've had since I had to leave you. At least this time I got to hold you in my arms, it was something I dreamt of often."

"I'm glad I've thought of this situation happening too." She kissed his neck, behind his ear, his cheek, jaw and then a chaste kiss on the lips. "Anything special you would like for breakfast?" She detached herself out of his arms and stood up. Stretching once more she felt a few cracks and slight soreness where her legs weren't use to being stretched as they were last night.

"Surprise me my dear."

Jane wondered off to the bathroom and he lay back looking up at the ceiling. She came out and changed into a different shirt that was longer so he could wear his own. Jane made her way through her small apartment and opened the fridge to see what she had. Eggs were always a good sign so she pulled those out along with some bacon. She then put some coffee beans in her grinder and then in the coffee maker to make them a pot. She giggled to herself at the memory of Thor's first time drinking coffee in the diner. She knew he was strange and didn't know he was from another world when he slammed the mug on the ground. She tried not to be distracted from the cute memory because she heard him walking around in the bedroom. She started heating up a small pan and putting the bacon strips on first. Thor came out of the bedroom looking all refreshed, his hair was brushed and his shirt was on. He was still in his boxers, black with a pattern that was barely noticeable until he moved. Jane finished the bacon and put it on a plate to cool some. She put some slices of toast in the four slot toaster and kept some bacon grease in the pan for the eggs. She figured she would scramble them because it was easy and her favorite way to eat eggs.

Thor sat at her small kitchen table, first looking out the window seeing New Mexico in the morning light. Then he turned to watch her prance around the kitchen, her shirt was long but he could still see a good amount skin. Her legs were so long and skinny but not too skinny like some Midgardians, Jane's were perfect. He wanted to go up behind her and run his hands up them but thought not to distract her and stayed put. She twirled some eggs around the pan then feeling his eyes on her she turned to give him a quick smile. The eggs were finished and she turned off the stove to let them cool in the pan. She brought butter and jam to the table, slightly jumping when the toaster popped the toast and went to get them plates. She put the toast and eggs on one plate and brought the bacon plate over to the table. She set one empty plate in front of Thor and sat down with one for herself.

"Thank you Jane." He smiled at her and took his plate and began putting food on it.

"You're welcome; I like to cook breakfast most of the time." She put food on her plate and they began to eat in silence both apparently really hungry. She forgot about the coffee till it dinged and quickly went to go get them some. She also brought orange juice and all the fixins for their coffee. He chuckled when she sat the coffee mug in front of him and they shared a knowing and remembering look. They continued to eat, him thanking her more and her saying that it wasn't a problem. She finished her breakfast and began getting up to put her plate in the sink.

"You can eat the rest. I know a warrior like you need a big breakfast to be strong and protect me."

She smirked at him and he laughed, sort of agreeing with her. She took the other plates out of the way and put them in the sink quickly running water over them. On her way back to the table she picked up the coffee pot and poured them each another cup. He mumbled a thank you while chewing and she took the coffee pot back. She then took the juice back, putting it in the fridge. She sat down just as he was finishing the last few bites of his breakfast. She waited for him to finish so they could discuss the plans for the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast Part 2

**Hello lovely people :) i know its been a very long time but ive found the motivation to write. please read and review... i love ideas and opinions... well here go you...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Thor or Marvel or anything... except the healers who will be my people i make up :P love toward Thor and Jane :)**

Ch 4: Shopping and Fights

Breakfast was finished and Jane was going to take Thor shopping for some earth appropriate clothes. After a few stolen kisses causing them a delay in their departure they made it out the door. Thor knew very little of what earth clothes to wear, seeming how he spent his other few days in just jeans and a tee shirt. The store they walked into wasn't an outlet but wasn't a goodwill either. It was nice, kohl's that just happens to be next to Jane's favorite thrift store. To Thor the place was kind of big in a way that made him wonder why a person would need all these clothes and other things. Most of the items seemed to be for women but he wasn't sure as he walked with Jane having her be the guide. Jane browsed the racks while they made their way to the men's section. She stopped suddenly when a short sleeve red cotton button down caught her eye. She took the few steps closer to the rack to get a closer look, leaving a bewildered Thor who almost didn't stop in time. He could see the men's section up ahead and half wondered why she stopped. Then saw the red blouse Jane was holding to herself in the small mirror, the saw color of his cape of course, and walked over to her.

"That color would look lovely on you." She jumped a little startled at the sound of his deep voice behind her. She looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror, his brilliant sparkling blue to her chocolate brown.

"It's the same as your cape, which I am quite fond of." She turned around smiling at him tucking the shirt under her arm. "I'll try it on later because I quite like it."

They continued walking till she found a section of nice shirts she thought he would look good in. Nice dark cotton and white all that could be very fitting and show off his muscles. Jane blushed, feeling his curious eyes watching her as she dressed and undressed him in her head. Thor pulled a small black shirt off the rack giving it a questionable look.

"I don't think this will fit me…" He thought since she pulled her shirt off the rack and it seemed to fit maybe this was the same. He put it back and saw she was parting each shirt and looking at the tiny piece of cloth attached to the back of the shirt.

"You have to check the size because on earth not everything is custom made… Here is a medium; I think it will fit even though you have such broad shoulders." She handed Thor the black shirt and slid her hand across his chest and to his shoulder. The look she had was semi devious but she released him female her touch and moved to button downs.

"Here is a large, it goes over the shirt you don't have to button it and it should be kind of loose. You know like last time even though that was a very long time ago." Jane handed him a white plaid that had blues and blacks patterned in. He leaned in close over her, his lips close to touching the spot behind her neck.

"It was long ago, but I remember everything…" Thor slid his hand over hers to fully take the shirt and step away amused at how her breath hitched when he was so close. She regained focus and tried to find the male dressing rooms so she could shove him in and have some time to clear her head.

"The dressing rooms are over there." Jane began walking toward them. "You go in one and put the clothes on to see if they fit, if they don't then we grab other sizes." The shirt he was wearing now was tight so hopefully what he had in his hand would fit. Then they would buy more shirts maybe a nice dress shirt and then look at pants. During her thoughts Thor took the time to go in and get a room, he chose the big one because he was pretty much a king and the place was empty. This left to her thoughts which were back to the dressing and undressing of her man.

**Meanwhile on Asgard:**

_"Lady Sif, is there something I can do for you?" The young chambermaid found Sif, the lady warrior, sitting on Thor's bed when she came in to dust the room. It had only been two days since he took off toward Midgard and she thought to keep it nice till he returned. Sif had been a surprise, although it was no surprise that she was in love with the prince but she looked as if to be crying._

_Sif sniffled. "I'm fine, just missing our prince who happens to be my closest friend." She stood from the bed and went out to the balcony to overlook the city. She wished Thor wouldn't have left so abruptly. She wanted to give him a proper goodbye, or change his mind about Jane. After about a minute she left afraid she would begin crying again, she needed to be strong. Walking through the palace gardens she reached the edge where the path begins a decent down to the city. She felt like getting in a brawl knowing she would win she went to find Volstagg who was most likely drinking his weight in ale. She found him shortly and when she did he offered to buy her a drink, she said yes to be kind but she wasn't a drinker like the Warriors Three and Thor. One drink turned into two which eventually turned into four and she became quite intoxicated and ready to right anyone who looked at her wrong. _

_She told Volstagg she was going to wander back to the palace to where the Warriors have their own rooms. She was on her way to the door when some drunken idiot had the nerve to grab a feel of her ass, unfortunately she was a little slow with her reflex and he added a slap to it. When she turned her fist connected hard with his jaw and she reached for her weapon but he took her arm and twisted it behind her while landing an equal blow to her face. Everyone gathered around them as they began their fight, because Sif had so many drinks she couldn't protect herself as well as she should have. Eventually when they were both lying on the floor, Volstagg and another man she didn't know took Sif to the medical tent where everyone was treated by the towns 3 healers._

_She lay on the blankets in the tent; she knew where she was because she was currently conscious. He came to her immediately, the most gorgeous person she had ever seen besides Thor. She wasn't sure if he was attractive because she had so many drinks or because her face was pretty messed up. _'He probably thinks I'm a man by how messed up I look and how I smell.'_ She thought as she clutched the right side of her head, oh how it hurt so badly right now. He was so kind to her as she felt his hands flutter over her skin, she was barely aware he was undressing her but she was too tired to care. She felt like she was going to pass out soon so she opened her mouth to speak to him and they stared into each other eyes. He looked at her intently but before she could tell him thank you and that she wished to sleep, she fell unconscious and he just continued to tend to her wounds._


End file.
